Forumul ExMISA
Despre MISA * Despre MISA si Gregorian Bivolaru - "pro" si "contra", 11 octombrie 2007, ''Exmisa.org'' * Sinteza discuțiilor pe tema MISA, 10 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Gazeta de perete - efecte ale practicii yoga la MISA, 22 iunie 2008, Exmisa.org * Prima Indoiala si apoi.... Picatura Care a Umplut Paharul, 16 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA - arta de a da cu stângul în dreptul, 12 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * Inside MISA - fosti cursanti se destainuie, 2 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Juramintele de la MISA, 17 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * Recensamintul membrilor MISA, 6 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Sustinatorii gurului Gregorian Bivolaru/Magnus Aurolsson, 3 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * MISA - Cases of lost people or suicide, 26 august 2015, Exmisa.org * Cazuri de nebunie si sinucideri la MISA, 15 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Consumul de droguri la Misa, 23 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * The portal - MISA si extraterestrii, 19 noiembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * MISA si manipularea, 17 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Trasaturi psihologice: SECTA si MANIPULAREA, 2 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * MISA - o secta?, 21 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA si cancerul, 1 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Ashramuri/proprietati/locatii MISA, 3 mai 2014, Exmisa.org * Discutii pe MISA_Cluj si alte grupuri, 11 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * Ghidul cursantului de anul I, 3 octombrie 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA si profetiile (cutremure, asteroizi, razboaie...), 15 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Limbajul scolii de evolutie spirituala-MISA, 18 mai 2012, Exmisa.org * Viziunea despre lume dupa MISA, 22 martie 2012, Exmisa.org * Psihoza indusa prin intermediul practicilor yoghine la MISA, 22 iulie 2011, Exmisa.org * MISA si EGO-ul, 16 iulie 2011, Exmisa.org * enigmele Misa, 1 decembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Farmece, vraji la MISA, 4 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA e o afacere de 1 Milion de Euro pe an ?, 29 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org * De ce MISA ține neapărat la yoga tradițională!?, 14 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org * MISA si "Stiinta de a depista minciuna", 31 mai 2015, Exmisa.org * SANTAJUL SPIRITUAL LA MISA, 29 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * "MISA-In cautarea adevarului" in traducere "totul e relativ", 4 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * COMERTUL cu SPIRITUALITATEA, 6 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * ce se mai fura la MISA...sau cat de mult se respecta Asteya, 21 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * "Revelatii divine" primite in timpul rugaciunii de 24 de ore, 2 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Ce are MISA autentic ?, 13 iulie 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA? Mie mi-a folosit... yoga... si misa..., 22 februarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Lucruri bune de la MISA, 31 august 2011, Exmisa.org Despre Bivolaru * Grieg in anii tineretii - descris de Gelu Voican Voiculescu, 9 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * GURU si femeile, 11 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * De unde se revendincă Grieg? Azi: Maha Siddha Yoga, 27 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Bivolaru si "viata fara bani", 9 ianuarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Bivolaru versus Brandon Bays, 23 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Bivolaru visa catedrala MISA chiar în Palatul parlamentului, 23 iunie 2014, Exmisa.org * A murit gurul Gregorian Bivolaru?, 11 iunie 2014, Exmisa.org * Demonstratie Hatha Yoga cu Bivolaru, 10 ianuarie 2014, Exmisa.org * Gregorian Bivolaru si practica asanelor, 12 mai 2013, Exmisa.org * Poza cu Bivolaru facand sex, 27 februarie 2013, Exmisa.org * Bivolaru despre Brahmarandra... ba i-aici, ba nu-i aici!, 8 martie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA/Bivolaru - Rapoarte și expertize psihologice, 1 august 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA si Bivolaru - Haz de necaz, 12 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Diplomele lui Bivolaru, 29 februarie 2008, Exmisa.org Munca pe forum * Munca voluntara - Karma yoga pe forum, 28 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Resurse - diviziunea muncii forumistice, 27 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * Articole din presa, 18 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org :: Semnalați aici articole de presă pentru arhivat * Jurnal de bo(a)rd, 3 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org :: Jurnalul blocărilor userilor cu probleme * Wiki-MISA, 13 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org :: Despre enciclopedia MISA * Revista sau blog despre spiritualitate, 4 mai 2016, Exmisa.org Critici la adresa exmisa * Spiritualitatea autentica a forumului exmisa, 28 iulie 2015, Exmisa.org * Administrator si moderator, ce ati mai facut ?, 13 martie 2015, Exmisa.org * Domnule administrator, de ce ii accepti pe cei ca arasel aic, 13 ianuarie 2013, Exmisa.org * Catre initiatorii acestui "forum", 23 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org Filiale MISA * Filiale MISA din strainatate, 17 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * ATMAN online Yoga ACADEMY, 11 aprilie 2015, Exmisa.org * NATHA a pierdut procesul contra lui Kim Schmock, 14 decembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * NATHA si primaria Copenhaga, 27 august 2010, Exmisa.org * Consiliul de presa a decis in Danemarca: Natha este o secta!, 13 octombrie 2009, Exmisa.org * MISA in Jamaica - swingeri si dirty pervs, 16 martie 2016, Exmisa.org * Despre penetrarea MISANILOR in SUA, 11 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org * MISA are probleme si in Uruguay, 14 august 2015, Exmisa.org * Vesti din Argentina, 22 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org * MISA in Thailanda - cooperare cu Mantak Chia?, 20 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org * Raid de proportii contra filialelor MISA din Italia, 11 decembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * Catalin Virgil Calin s-a retras din MISA - Bivo face spume, 24 august 2010, Exmisa.org * Noutati despre Florin Calin !!!! :)), 20 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org Extensii MISA * Radio Yoga Sensacional online, 20 martie 2016, Exmisa.org * asociatia venus, 30 aprilie 2014, Exmisa.org * Fratia spirituala a Internetului - UNIQUE vs carcotasii, 10 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * Asociatia Dacica Timisoara, 15 decembrie 2009, Exmisa.org Spin-offs: * kamala & comp si adevarul despre ei, 7 februarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Kamala, AGAMA si noii "guru"-si - pro si contra, 18 septembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * mantra inimii in hridaya yoga lui claudiu, 3 decembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Swami Vivekananda Saraswati, MISA, NATHA si AGAMA, 14 iunie 2008, Exmisa.org * Ardelean Farcas si Copiii Soarelui, 31 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Eugen Mirtz a dat in judecata statul, 15 octombrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Eugen Mirtz si emisiunile lui de pe TV6, 2 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Eugen Martz si OZN-urile, 24 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org Tabere MISA * Tabara MISA Herculane 2016, 26 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * Tabara Costinesti 2015, 31 iulie 2015, Exmisa.org * Tabara Herculane 2015, 2 mai 2015, Exmisa.org * Costinesti - 2014 - taxa de tabara - 700 lei., 7 iunie 2014, Exmisa.org * Tabara - Costinesti 2013, 1 august 2013, Exmisa.org * Opinii despre tabăra de "revelare a sinelui", 12 august 2009, Exmisa.org Activități MISA * Anunt! Vindecari miraculoase pe 6.09.2015, 20 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Muzica de la MISA, 7 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * MISA organizeaza Fashion TV Winter Festival 2016, 19 februarie 2016, Exmisa.org * saptamana ingerilor, 5 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Curs de gindire pozitiva al lui Dan Oros, 14 mai 2013, Exmisa.org * Spiritual web design marca MISA, 19 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org Cursuri și inițieri MISA * Recenzie cursuri și reviste MISA., 11 martie 2010, Exmisa.org * CURSURI şi materiale MISA, 14 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Cursuri, 1 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org * Cursuri si brosuri MISA de vanzare, 24 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Despre Botezul Initiatic, 9 iunie 2015, Exmisa.org * Initierea in "Legea miracolelor", 13 decembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Grup Shakti - initieri tantrice, 5 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * grupul de shakti, 30 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * grupul Mahavira, 2 iulie 2012, Exmisa.org * Cheia pentru decodificarea cursurilor criptate (anul 15), 28 ianuarie 2012, Exmisa.org * cheia de descifrare a cursurilor, 25 iunie 2011, Exmisa.org * Vijnana Asana - o noua intiere la MISA, 11 iunie 2014, Exmisa.org * Muzica MISA - revelatii unice pe aceasta planeta, 2 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Cine "răspunde" la consacrare? Ce spune Grig despre asta?, 23 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * tehnica cu 7 lumanari 49 zile, 3 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * urinotherapia, 1 octombrie 2008, Exmisa.org * ati baut sange menstrual sub influenta ideologiei MISA ?, 16 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Identificari si alte "jocuri spirituale" misane, 28 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Ingerii si Misa, 18 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * De ce MISA ține neapărat la yoga tradițională!?, 14 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org Activități punctuale ale MISA * Meditaţia - 777 de miliarde de miliarde, 12 martie 2008, Exmisa.org * Conferinta extraordinara a lui Bivolaru - 29.10.2011, 30 octombrie 2011, Exmisa.org * MISA multimedia trance party la Brasov cu trupa DEVAS, 11 mai 2013, Exmisa.org VIP MISA * Teodora,nevasta lui grig, 18 septembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * Nicolae Catrina - Opera literar artistica, 22 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * Adepti MISA persoane publice din administratie sau notorii, 4 mai 2016, Exmisa.org * WikiMisa - lista instructorilor MISA, 30 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * Instructori si VIP's MISA, 6 noiembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * e adevarat ca si ANGELA MAYER s-a desprins din MISA ?, 30 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * "Fenomenul" Radu Cinamar, 22 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Galactis a dispărut!, 6 octombrie 2015, Exmisa.org * costica nu mai are voie sa faca lampa mica, 13 septembrie 2015, Exmisa.org * Costica Cojocaru despre "Iubire ca valoare", 15 ianuarie 2016, Exmisa.org * De ce a fost inlocuit coordonatorul ashramului Pipera 1?, 12 februarie 2014, Exmisa.org * Un nou deces la MISA: Cristina Tanase, 15 aprilie 2015, Exmisa.org * Cristina Costas a murit, 22 aprilie 2014, Exmisa.org * Dorin Noghi - alt "tradator" intrat in vizorul MISA, 30 iulie 2015, Exmisa.org * Monica Dascalu - a calcat stramb, 20 iunie 2015, Exmisa.org * A fost Diana Dochinoiu (instructoare MISA) decapitata in Japonia?, 23 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Dan Spatariu ca si medic si specialist ayurveda?, 19 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * inca unu vechi s-a lasat de curs, 2 septembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Ciprian Fodor - initiat in tantra la 16 ani, 26 ianuarie 2013, Exmisa.org * Catalin Virgil Calin s-a retras din MISA - Bivo face spume, 24 august 2010, Exmisa.org * Mihai Stoian - administrator de site-uri porno, 23 aprilie 2013, Exmisa.org * Cristian Alexandru - instructor MISA de 22 de ani, 2 noiembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * George Adamescu - consilierea relationala /baba - mitraliera, 20 martie 2013, Exmisa.org * Accident grav - Teo Pop, Remus Lomos si Mihai Comanescu, 4 mai 2014, Exmisa.org * Studiu de caz în malpraxis - Gabriela Luminita Marin, 29 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org * Cer o parere despre EDUARD FRANTI, 8 decembrie 2009, Exmisa.org Oameni în contact cu MISA * Dacian Ciolos - cursant MISA?, 5 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Costi Ionita - cursant MISA, 28 martie 2014, Exmisa.org * Edward Maya - cursant MISA, 2 octombrie 2011, Exmisa.org * deputat PDL--posibil misan ?, 21 februarie 2011, Exmisa.org Ex-MISAni, critici ai MISA * Misanii versus Mihai Rapcea, 22 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org * Forumul de vorba vs Rapcea si "acolitii", 21 noiembrie 2012, Exmisa.org MISA și justiția * MISA si justitia, 4 decembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * Gregorian Bivolaru a fost arestat in Franta, 26 februarie 2016, Exmisa.org * MISA si CEDO, 26 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * Procesul MISA de la Cluj, 11 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Procese MISA/Bivolaru contra ziaristilor, 16 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA vs. Agnes Arabella Marques, 31 decembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Bivolaru condamnat la 6 ani cu executare, 14 iunie 2013, Exmisa.org * Sărbătorirea triumfului de la Sibiu: faptele s-au prescris!, 24 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * Stoparea procesului intentat lui Bivolaru si MISA, 9 iulie 2008, Exmisa.org * Vi se pare corect ca faptele lui Bivolaru au fost prescrise?, 20 august 2010, Exmisa.org * Avocatul Dumitru Niturad a dat in judecata MISA, 6 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Din culisele procesului de la Sibiu (Niturad D.), 28 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org Producții video MISA * Filmele porno si viata amoroasa in viziunea MISA, 13 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org * Film- Continuamente amando/Continously loving, 21 martie 2016, Exmisa.org * Flowing Gold - un nou film porno marca MISA, 4 aprilie 2013, Exmisa.org * filmul misa din biserica constanteana, 26 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Erotic film festival - Barcelona 2003, 1 mai 2008, Exmisa.org MISA și pornografia * Mihai Stoian - administrator de site-uri porno, 23 aprilie 2013, Exmisa.org * Fete cunoscute pe PornHub, 20 aprilie 2015, Exmisa.org * Who is she ? no porn in MISA ?, 22 septembrie 2013, Exmisa.org Filme despre MISA * The call of a tantric guru- documentar finlandez despre MISA, 12 mai 2013, Exmisa.org * A sect? - documentar danez despre filiala MISA din DK, 12 mai 2013, Exmisa.org * Cel ce gândeşte altfel - documentar TvR1, 17 ianuarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Romani rataciti in credinta - Secretele sectelor care, 20 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org Afaceri MISA * Editura Ganesha Publishing House executata silit?, 2 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org MISA și sexualitatea, MISA și iubirea, MISA și familia, Tantra Yoga în MISA * MSA. Boli venerice, 19 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA si casnicia/casatoria, 4 decembrie 2015, Exmisa.org * Revolutia "amoroasa" ratata, 6 noiembrie 2013, Exmisa.org * Totul despre sex (orgasm multiplu, neotantra, continenta), 20 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Grup Shakti - initieri tantrice, 5 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * ce crede Bivolaru despre minunate..., 20 august 2013, Exmisa.org * Din ce an de curs incep orgiile asazis "initieri tantrice", 4 septembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * "Tantrismul" de la MISA in raport cu TANTRA autentica, 22 august 2008, Exmisa.org * cum se poate mari petala, Acum la liber pentru toti ;), 18 iulie 2008, Exmisa.org * Despre avort: ce se spune şi ce se face la MISA?, 13 februarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Sexul și yoga presa străină, 4 martie 2012, Exmisa.org * Striptease MISA - "8 MARTIE IN EXTAZ" Sala Palatului 2000, 8 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * SEXUL IN GRUP LA MISA, 8 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Poll: in pat cu Bivolaru, 22 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Homosexualitate la MISA, 28 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * Filmele porno si viata amoroasa in viziunea MISA, 13 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org * filmul misa din biserica constanteana, 26 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Erotic film festival - Barcelona 2003, 1 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA - Tantrism declarat de mâna stângă, 3 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * Tantra a la MISA, 30 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Cuplu deschis, 19 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * GURU si femeile, 11 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org MISA și creștinismul * GB si Preafericitul Daniel, 4 noiembrie 2015, Exmisa.org * Yoga, MISA si Crestinismul, 30 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA si credinta crestina, 16 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA si Biserica Crestina, 17 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org Cărți MISA, Broșuri MISA * Anatomia unei minciuni: cum a furat Nicolae Catrina.., 15 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Bagalamukhi - o broșură interesantă (doar ptr. instructori), 16 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Taina menstruatiei, enigma fiziologica a femeii, 10 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * "The mystic lady" - adevar sau fictiune?, 27 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Dezbatere - "Introducere in Tantrismul secret" text apocrif?, 2 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Indexul operelor plagiate, 10 martie 2012, Exmisa.org * Arta de a fi femeie - alt plagiat, 31 mai 2011, Exmisa.org * Plagiat Gitananda, 28 iunie 2011, Exmisa.org Traduceri MISA * "Sexual secrets" N. Douglas, P. Slinger vs traducere MISA, 26 iunie 2008, Exmisa.org * Yoga Sutras in "traducerea" MISA, 22 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Marea Evanghelie a lui Ioan - traducere MISA vs. original, 10 decembrie 2008, Exmisa.org Conflicte MISA * MISA vs. Andreea Diaconu, 8 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Guru Bivolaru versus Anna Merkaba, 19 decembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * MISA vs lectorul Ovidiu Brazdau, 7 iulie 2014, Exmisa.org * Daniela Borcan - o noua "tinta" a MISA, 23 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * A fost condamnata sau nu Cecilia Tiz pentru calomnie?, 3 noiembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * Felicia Gabriela Portase calomniata pe site-ul MISA, 26 august 2010, Exmisa.org Senzațional MISA * MISA si motorul cu apa, 3 octombrie 2013, Exmisa.org MISA și politica * Bivolaru catre misani: Votati-l pe Ponta!, 14 noiembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Mesaj susţinere Geoană - comentarii pe grupul M.I.S.A., 7 ianuarie 2010, Exmisa.org * Re: Yantre super-secrete, cu dedicatie pentru Nastase sau GB, 6 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org MISA și francmasoneria * MiSA si francmasonii, 28 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * MISA şi mentalitatea francmasonică, 10 martie 2008, Exmisa.org * Egregorul si francmasoneria, 8 aprilie 2014, Exmisa.org * MISA pe felie cu masonii, 3 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org Sursele MISA * Despre Ion Vulcanescu, 25 aprilie 2016, Exmisa.org * Vulcănescu sau cum s-a autorealizat singur Bivolaru, 6 martie 2008, Exmisa.org Scrisori către MISA * Scrisoare deschisa a unei foste Shakti, 28 martie 2014, Exmisa.org * Scrisoarea unei forumiste, 30 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org Emisiuni TV despre MISA * Forumista antimisa la Nasul - emisiunea de pe B1 TV, 2 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org De mutat: * stergere cont, 3 noiembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * MISA - Yoga sau Castaneda ?, 16 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Yoga, te iubesc! - emisiuni MISA TV, 4 mai 2014, Exmisa.org * Yogaesoteric - Analiză de conținut (prima pagină), 2 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Un pic de filozofie personala... ieftina, 13 februarie 2016, Exmisa.org * "Afacerea" MISA cu aur, argint, ... coloidal, 15 ianuarie 2016, Exmisa.org * Absolventi liceul Gh. Sincai, 8 septembrie 2015, Exmisa.org * Jocuri periculoase (misane) - privitul in ochi, 25 august 2015, Exmisa.org * Scrie aici florile gandurilor tale...discutii relaxante!!!, 26 septembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * MISA premiata la salonul de inventica Arhimedes Moscova, 18 august 2015, Exmisa.org * Articol scris probabil de GB semnat Crina Calek, 31 iulie 2015, Exmisa.org * Spiritualitate pura si calita la foc mic, 25 mai 2015, Exmisa.org * ONU a declarat data de 21 iunie Ziua Internaţională Yoga, 15 decembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Layms anti defamationn league for yoga and other s movements, 17 septembrie 2013, Exmisa.org * News...toate-s vechi...si noua toate !!!, 27 iulie 2013, Exmisa.org * Conferinta de intinerire-ultima inventie spirituala ridicola, 25 iunie 2011, Exmisa.org * Detectivi infiltrati in MISA, 9 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Eugen Popa - 6TV "guru", 8 februarie 2015, Exmisa.org * Congresele "internationale" ale MISA, 16 noiembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * Curs de limba romana pentru guru Bivolaru, 5 ianuarie 2014, Exmisa.org * Ghici cine e in vizita la guru Bivolaru la Paris?, 6 decembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Carte - Yoga clasica in practica, 3 septembrie 2014, Exmisa.org * Viata de dupa misa - Recuperare secte!, 12 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Ce știți despre Golful Francez., 27 august 2014, Exmisa.org * MISA - lasitate la superlativ!, 11 iulie 2014, Exmisa.org * MISA, marca inregistrata - bisnita cu ioga, 2 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * New Age Bullshit Generator, 17 aprilie 2014, Exmisa.org * Eugen Lucan - Asociatia Angel, 13 aprilie 2014, Exmisa.org * Daca MISA nu ar fi existat, 1 aprilie 2014, Exmisa.org * BRAINSTORMING: CE PUTEM SA FACEM??, 22 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Cosmin Valentin Silvăşan - stafeta binecuvantari, 12 februarie 2014, Exmisa.org * intrebare, 7 februarie 2014, Exmisa.org * Baba Dez despre MISA, 8 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Sfat!, 6 ianuarie 2014, Exmisa.org * Unde gresește fundamental MISA, 13 ianuarie 2014, Exmisa.org * Ashramistii MISA indignati, 1 august 2013, Exmisa.org * Avometru - Scrisoarea pierduta, 11 decembrie 2013, Exmisa.org * Despre Transa Gregoriană, 20 decembrie 2013, Exmisa.org * Ziua Internationala MISA - 8 octombrie, 9 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * grup misa, 8 august 2013, Exmisa.org * Dedicatie, 21 iulie 2013, Exmisa.org * Vocala A, 10 iulie 2013, Exmisa.org * Anahata yoga, 2 iulie 2013, Exmisa.org * MISA - inselaciunea - Codul penal, 17 mai 2013, Exmisa.org * Tabere MISA de aprofundare a comuniunii cu puterile cosmice, 2 mai 2013, Exmisa.org * Efectele belly dance-ului la MISA, 29 aprilie 2013, Exmisa.org * MISA se aliaza cu Scientology, 21 aprilie 2013, Exmisa.org * Cum mi-am petrecut sfarsitul lumii, 11 noiembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * Yoga acasa, 16 noiembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * Se respecta drepturile omului la MISA?, 10 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Cine e Gurul, 21 septembrie 2012, Exmisa.org * profeţii se referă la şcoala de yoga MISA, 10 iulie 2012, Exmisa.org * Unde Este Bivo?, 27 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * Veste minunata de 1 martie 2012 pentru barbatii din misa!!!, 11 martie 2012, Exmisa.org * Sesizare catre MISA: "NU SUNTEM TEVI, SUNTEM OAMENI"!!!, 18 martie 2012, Exmisa.org * Telenovela softpediana, 22 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org * Fetele care au fost trimise in Japonia si in alte tari, 21 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Yantra Yoga-Nyida Khajor., 24 februarie 2012, Exmisa.org * MISA si politica, 16 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Eco Spirit - Canal TV online sub egida MISA, 20 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Jala neti -, 17 decembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Carte - Sufletul neamului romanesc - Legenda Nemuritorilor, 12 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Binecuvantarea colectiva din 11.11.2011, 12 noiembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * ET & selectia "naturala", 3 octombrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Conferinta Bun Simt, 9 septembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Drukpa Kunley: Nebunul divin. Viata sublima a marelui mae, 10 septembrie 2011, Exmisa.org * Mesajul-referendum 2008 - deformat de MISA!, 6 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Top experiente spirituale extraordinare ex-MISA-ni, 13 august 2011, Exmisa.org * Ce înseamnă "tradiţia"?, 28 august 2011, Exmisa.org * Test de cunostinte spirituale pentru cursantii misa!, 19 iulie 2011, Exmisa.org * Faza zilei, 13 iulie 2011, Exmisa.org * MISA: incercare de "spiritualizare" a Auroville, 14 mai 2011, Exmisa.org * Emisiunea Acces Direct - Antena1, 19 iulie 2011, Exmisa.org * Ura sau detasare fata de MISA, 12 mai 2011, Exmisa.org * available, 22 iunie 2011, Exmisa.org * Declaratii MISA False, 5 iunie 2011, Exmisa.org * Război pe Youtube!, 19 aprilie 2011, Exmisa.org * Bani grei pentru a disparea exmisa.ro, 9 februarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Zoroastru (contra misa) versus Anul 17 (pro misa), 25 ianuarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Romanians and organised crime, 17 februarie 2011, Exmisa.org * "Offical" MISA recruiting plan - is there one...?, 13 februarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Profeţiile lui Gupta Swami despre România, 12 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Updates in English..??, 4 februarie 2011, Exmisa.org * De ce Romania?, 30 ianuarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Ex-ex-misa , picatura care a umplut paharul, 27 ianuarie 2011, Exmisa.org * "Semne" in traditia yoghina, 28 ianuarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Mircea Eliade referit de Gregorian Bivolaru şi Yogaesoteric, 6 decembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Eliade si altii citati "liber" de misani, 2 august 2010, Exmisa.org * O ACTIUNE DIVIN INTEGRATA CE SE REALIZEAZA IN PREMIERA, 4 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * English: Use Facebook to fight MISA wherever they start up, 6 ianuarie 2011, Exmisa.org * Momentul Swara, 1 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * cum devin membru MISA?, 10 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Muzica, 11 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * link melodie imn, 2 noiembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Congresul International Yoga - Dzeu ne face semne..., 14 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Maestrul....si puterea Exemplului Personal, 30 octombrie 2010, Exmisa.org * SĂMÂNA ÎNGERILOR, 30 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Ceea ce defineste un adevarat Maestru...., 26 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * Al cui e forumul?, 19 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA - evaziune fiscală, 10 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * Dupa 20 de ani...Pomul se cunoaste dupa roade, 18 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * VERONICA DRAGUS si IERTAREA la MISA, 30 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA dă replica (video) - Costinești 2010, 6 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA si "sfinta" sarbatoare a Craciunului, 8 septembrie 2010, Exmisa.org * EU sunt PRO ..., 31 august 2010, Exmisa.org * Situatii reale din misa, numele, orasul etc, 10 iulie 2009, Exmisa.org * MISA si copyrightul, 27 august 2010, Exmisa.org * Krya yoga la misa - ok or not?, 14 octombrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Atașamentul la MISA. Atașamentul în relații, 29 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Vrajitorie moderna la MISA?, 30 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Ce este cu schimbarea numelui?, 17 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Punctul de Cotitura la MISA, 24 iunie 2010, Exmisa.org * exemplificarea ipostazei...SHIVA CU GEACA PE CAP, 21 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * cateva motive pentru care am plecat din ashram, 2 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Yama si Niyama la MISA, 9 iulie 2010, Exmisa.org * Fotografii, 23 aprilie 2009, Exmisa.org * De ce kali=sex=moarte=pervers ?, 26 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Debusolare mare la MISA, 6 ianuarie 2010, Exmisa.org * TESTE spirituale OBIECTIVE (special pentru cursantii MISA), 4 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * Mesaj ptr misani-Care-i rostul evolutiei,daca ramanem oameni, 12 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Scrisoarea unui agent secret către "Stimata redacție", 19 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * acupunctura esoterica, 6 mai 2010, Exmisa.org * Ratiunea, componenta de baza sau nu a sistemului Yoga?, 9 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * MISA și ecologia!, 28 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * Yogaesoteric a intrat in vrie! (urmează sentința), 22 aprilie 2010, Exmisa.org * Replica la bancul de pe iogasuperezoteryk!, 24 martie 2010, Exmisa.org * MISA si SRI, 8 martie 2010, Exmisa.org * Yoghinii MISA multumesc forumului www.exmisa.ro, 18 martie 2010, Exmisa.org * barul Lucky Love, 8 februarie 2010, Exmisa.org * Minciuni misane proaspete cu ocazia emisiunii din 08.02.2010, 7 februarie 2010, Exmisa.org * Structura esoterică rezonantă şi Acupunctura misană, 28 decembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * MISA la alegerile prezidentiale din 2009, 27 noiembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * Viziunea lui Enoch - adaptare misană, 17 decembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * jurnalul convertirii - yoga, MISA apoi ortodoxie, 12 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Mica publicitate apropo de MISA, 19 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * exmisa.ro,un serviciu adus MISE-i, 17 septembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * Imaginea budistilor, afectata de MISA, 15 septembrie 2009, Exmisa.org * "Inversarea polilor" in Hatha Yoga predata la Misa, 12 iulie 2009, Exmisa.org * paramilitar, 24 aprilie 2009, Exmisa.org * Guestbook - ajuta sau nu forumurile pe tema MISA?, 28 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Experiente Religioase Deosebite, 28 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Raţionalizarea sau "adevărul" misan, 26 noiembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Concurs - cel mai reusit afis, 30 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Un nou inceput!, 18 septembrie 2008, Exmisa.org * Legea 118/2007, 29 august 2008, Exmisa.org * Iubirea si Liberul arbitru (de la asta pornim), 23 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * Distrugerea vietilor fostilor misani, 19 mai 2008, Exmisa.org * vot deschis, 4 iulie 2008, Exmisa.org * dupa, 4 iulie 2008, Exmisa.org * jocul ienergiilor, 8 iulie 2008, Exmisa.org * Ingeri cu copite, 24 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * Fragmente din rechizitoriu, 18 aprilie 2008, Exmisa.org * Între contemplare şi spart capul – dialoguri platonice, 8 martie 2008, Exmisa.org * Putem discuta si critica cu nadejde pe oricine si orice aici, 19 februarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Pranayama (nu numai) la MISA, 18 februarie 2008, Exmisa.org * Discutii intre misani pe un yahoo group (restricted area), 14 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Tangente la MISA (sau intre ascetism si lumesc), 11 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Unde ne e Peestolaru?, 25 ianuarie 2008, Exmisa.org * DREPT LA REPLICĂ, 5 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * stie cineva initierea in swara?, 21 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Docuri (de la misani?) KALACHAKRA - parole, 6 decembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * initierile lui bivolaru, 7 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Biserica KGB - infiintata de un ucenic al lui G. Bivolaru ?, 13 octombrie 2007, Exmisa.org * Jedi Knight sau despre cum ajung postarile de pe net la ziar, 27 noiembrie 2007, Exmisa.org' * De la gluma la ... arderea de Karma ;), 11 octombrie 2007, ''Exmisa.org Categorie:MISA